1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of forming a pattern and a method for manufacturing an organic light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting devices, being self-illuminating display devices, are highlighted as a next generation display device due to advantages, e.g., a wide viewing angle, a good contrast, and a fast response speed. In the organic light emitting device, an organic light emitting material forming an organic film may generally be deposited under a vacuum using a mask having a predetermined pattern. In such a method of patterning an organic film using the mask, a technique to pattern the organic film, which is a light emitting layer, is very important in manufacturing a full color organic light emitting device.
In the manufacturing process of the organic light emitting device, a large substrate may generally be used to manufacture many organic light emitting devices through a one-time, i.e., single, process. Also, as a demand for a large display increases, the size of a display itself increases as well.